Previous Engagements? Not Anymore
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Ms. Hermione Granger's evening plans are about to change, a certain blonde Slytherin will certainly make sure of that. DHr, R&R please. by Lone


**A/N: ok here's a new story! it was originally meant to be something else but i realised why not make another fic? so thats what i did. i just made all this up in 45 minutes so please be generous and review? haha. much love -Lone**

* * *

**Previous Engagements? Not Anymore.**

"Well look who it is! Shouldn't you be in the library or off gallivanting with your two merry men, mudblood?" a sneer etched its way onto the all too familiar face of the boy standing in the doorway.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I could say the same for you, _ferret_. Why of all places to be on a Friday night would you choose to journey upwards to the astronomy tower? Couldn't find any girls senseless enough to let you touch them?"

"Bite your tongue. I could throw you off the tower right here, right now. And nobody would know who it was."

Hermione slid her feet down from their comfy stature atop a nearby chair. Setting an overly large text book aside she turned to face her rival. A hard expression she replied through gritted teeth, "You. Wouldn't. Dare!"

Now Draco Malfoy took this opportunity to advance upon the Head Girl. Being around 6' 1 he had to crouch down to reach her eye level.

The topic of why each student had come to the empty tower was completely abandoned and forgotten.

Over the six months they've been Head students so far, their status had gone from worst enemies to having a "friend-hate" relationship. It couldn't be called a love-hate relationship because there was obviously no love anywhere in the space between each other.

"Oh yes I would. But not before I got something out of it." A playful grin sprung on his lips and the platinum blonde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He had discovered this new way of annoying the cripes out of the bushy haired bookworm and he knew it would get her riled up and annoyed. After all, it always did, and he didn't expect anything less out of her.

And Hermione did not disappoint him, as a scowl made itself evident. She grabbed her novel and abruptly stood up, trying to force pass the Head Boy with no avail. He was like a brick wall and wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried to get by him.

"Argh! Malfoy let me through! I'm not in the mood for your games!" she slammed her fists down on his chest.

He didn't even flinch.

Instead he was smiling. But Hermione knew that smile all too well. Oh how she just wanted to smack that grin off his face, just like in third year.

She kept on whacking him for all he was worth, although that wasn't a whole lot. Still not moving she chose to haul her book at his chest. Unfortunately for her, his quidditch reflexes kicked in and he caught her wrist in one hand and the item in another before it could do any damage. Not that a silly little muggle-born witch like her could do any serious damage to him.

"Come on Granger," he pulled her closer, causing the book to fall from her grasp. Placing his lips to her ear he whispered in a husky voice, "What's a little friendly interaction between co-Heads? What say we go back to our common room, eh?"

His warm breath on her skin made her hairs go on end. She could already feel herself melting away at his touch. But being Hermione she couldn't'… wouldn't give in to his mind games.

Instead she would play along. After all, she knew how pissed off Draco would get if she found some way to beat him at his own games. Faking indifference, she looked around the room, anywhere so that she wasn't facing him, and spoke.

"I don't think I can make it tonight _Drakie-Poo_-" _Oh how he **loathed** that pet name Pansy Parkinson gave him!_ "I already have a previous engagement with Blaise."

That's all it took to earn a jealous frown from Draco. "Liar," He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Previous to the snake's and lion's compromise, Hermione had already befriended Italian Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. They had been paired together in many classes along the years, and he was one of the nicer among the serpents. They were always so civil and friendly to each other, especially this year. No need to say it got on Malfoy's nerves, despite Zabini being one of his best mates (and by that I mean friend. get your minds out of the gutter lol).

Mostly when Hermione informed Malfoy that she was meeting with Blaise, it was true. True, there were some exceptions where she was just pulling his leg, but he didn't want to be mistaken. The bottom line? Tonight he was NOT going to let her go this time.

Of course she wasn't going to actually meet him this time. She knew he was probably at Hogsmeade tonight with his date of the week. So she figured she'd just lock herself in her room. "Well I still have to get going. So if you would please move-"

"No I won't." he forcefully growled and backed her up into the wall.

Hermione ended up connecting with the stone wall a little harder than intended. She winced just barely but whilst using his body to pin down her own he still saw it flash across her face before she turned up to glare daggers at him.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing backing me up into a wall like some sort of rag doll? I'll have you know I am know such thing so get off of me or else I will-"

"Granger!" the Head Boy yelled. There was no malice or ego in his voice. It was just to get her attention, and like everything else, it worked.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

Staring blankly at her he answered. "Do shut up."

Before she could retaliate his lips crashed down onto hers in a frenzy of lust, hate and desire. There was no love in the kiss. They still loathed each other… for the time being.

All thoughts of payback leaked out of her mind as she froze. It only took a second for her to respond with as much fever and emotion as he had. Not even ten seconds in had it become a battle of dominance.

He felt her once tense nerves loosen and released his grip on her arms. Instead his hands slowly traveled to her shoulders, then down her arms, and finally clasping together to rest on the small of her back.

Hermione was no longer pinned against the wall since she was pressing herself against him. The sudden urge to devour him came out of nowhere, as if it had stayed in the back of their minds just waiting to be released.

Once he let her wrists go she laid her hands on his quidditch-toned chest. In the heat of the moment they didn't stay there for long. They slid up to his neck where the left hand stopped. Her right hand continued until it was raking through his loose, platinum blonde hair.

Several lust-filled minutes had gone by when both students came up from their trek for much needed air. Draco was now the one running a hand through her bushy brown locks while she rested her arms around his neck.

Not wanting to look him in the face just yet, she kept her eyes closed and her head bent. He was glad of this because after what just happened, he didn't think he could stare at her much less explain why he kissed her in the first place. He too kept his eyes closed and rested his cheek on the top of her head, taking in her scent.

A few more minutes of pure silence flew by before either one of them spoke. "You still want to go back to Zabini tonight, Granger?"

She made no immediate reaction (not that he could see, since they hadn't yet opened their eyes) but the corners of her lips twisted into a smile. "Maybe next time. I think my plans have just changed for the evening."

* * *

**A/N: yepp so there's my quickie i wrote. tell me what you think! - Lone**


End file.
